


Love has a meaning, and I meant it.

by IAmABirchTree



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-04 22:10:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10291268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmABirchTree/pseuds/IAmABirchTree
Summary: It's Amedot guys, I really love Amedot.





	1. Setup

I dropped another egg into the ‘trash chute.’ Fancy term for ‘egg salad maker’. I made a noise that resembled the revving of a car engine as I continued to plop in egg after egg.

“Ugh, Amethyst. You’re being loud and messy, you’re going to wake Steven up.” complained a special someone.

“Ugh, Pearl, you’re being prissy and annoying, you’re gonna wake up my ‘I don’t care’ side.” I replied with an eyeroll. 

“The correct term would be ‘motherly’ since you insist on acting like a child all the time.” She shot back.

“At least children know how to shut up when it’s needed.” I growled in response.

“Enough.” a monotone voice interjected.

“GAH. Garnet? I thought you were on a mission?” Pearl gasped, jumping to a more formal posture.

“Poofed and bubbled. What were you arguing about?”

“Amethyst is being extensively loud, and Steven is sleeping, I don’t want her to wake him.” she replied quickly, trying to justify herself.

“Ste-man wouldn’t have woken up to a little noise, and you know that.” I grumbled.

“No, he could have! Don’t act like you know everything!” Pearl snapped at me.

“Maybe I’ll stop when you do.” I responded coldly. Jumping down from the counter, I walked swiftly, for me, to the door. Instead of letting it slam, I let it close lightly behind me.

~~~

I sat on the beach, watching as the ocean lapped at the shore calmly, orderly. Why couldn’t I be like that? Why was Pearl so naggy? Why does she think she’s better than me? What if she is..?

“AMETHYST!” Came Steven’s boisterous voice.

“Oh, uh, heyo Stevo. Whats up?”

“Amethyst, what’s wrong?” He asked sincerely. 

I shot a glance to the window, and saw Pearl looking at us intently.

“Just been gettin’ the urges to go see mah old home Stevo. Wanna come with me?” I ask quietly, excitedly.

“Yeah!” He agrees instantly, dropping his sincere tone. The tone Pearl probably told him to have.

We walk to the warp, and warp to the most familiar place in my current life, the Kindergarten.

“Uh, Amethyst, what is this place?” He asks, looking around confused. He probably expected some happy colourful comfy looking place, but instead I brought him to the chilly, gloomy Kindergarten, aka my birthplace.

“It’s my home, Stevo, c’mon!” I said, pulling him to one hole smaller than the rest. If he noticed, he didn’t show it, and with a large grin, I let myself sink into the ‘me’ sized hole.

“Hey look Ste-man, it’s mah holeeeee…” I purr, sliding into the very back with ease. 

“Can I try, too?” He asks, his eyes lit up again.

“Sure man, just go on-” I got cut off.

“STEVEN.” Pearls shrill voice hollers.

“..Fuck.” I mutter as Pearl turns the corner, and sees the two of us.

“Oh, Steven, Amethyst, I was so worried. What are you doing here?” She asks, her nose turned up in disgust.

“Oh, just showing him where I was made.” I reply, turning away.

“Made?” He asks, confused.

“Amethyst!” Pearl snaps.

“Oh, yeah, lemme tell you ‘bout it. This here is the ‘Prime Kindergarten’ it’s where bad, bad gems were made. Those bad gems fought wars for homeworld, and they’re just. Like. ME.” I snap, turning around suddenly and being in his face.

“Amethyst, that’s enough!” Pearl shrieks, lifting me up and away from Steven, which is currently staring, eyes wide with horror.

“Come on, let’s leave this terrible place. It’s very dangerous to be here” She says gently to Steven more than me.

“Then why don’t you leave.” I growl cooly, phasing my whip and letting it wrap around her thin torso. She gasps as I fling her far over Stevens head, and I jump after her. She shakily gets to her feet, and I face her with a grim smile. 

“Amethyst, I don’t want to fight with you right now!” She states loudly, yet she phases her weapon, a spear, anyway.

“What, don’t want to dirty your hands with a filthy gem like me?” I snarl, snapping my whip in her direction. She easily back-steps, and cuts my whip into two long threads.

“Guys, please, don’t fight each other!” Steven cries, rushing towards us.

“Steven, stay AWAY!” I screech back. I throw my whip at him, and it coils around his feet, tripping him.

As I turn around, Pearl is suddenly in my face, her foot I mean, and I take a hard blow to my jaw. I grunt as I fly back and land hard on my stomach, winded.

“Amethyst, you won’t beat me. Please, stop.” She coos.

“I DON’T CARE.” I scream, flinging myself at her again, she easily dodges, her figure made for this type of fighting, and she flings me away from her again. 

I draw two whips from my gem, and slash them at her. They coil around her spear, one on each side, and we make eye contact. Her eyes are cool, collected, calm. Mine are blazing.

“I’m sick of you telling me everything I hate about myself!” I scream shakily, letting the blaze in my eyes go to my whip. I twist and slash, purple flames licking my whip, and exploding when they connect with her spear. She flies back into one of the machines, and lays there, her chest rising and falling quickly.

“I didn’t ask to be made, I didn’t ask to be like this.” I choke out, my voice shrill and weak, and very unlike what an Amethyst should sound like. 

“Amethyst, I..” The machine stumbles. Steven rushes up, the discarded whip lay where he was before. He bubbled around Pearl, but I was too far away.

“Amethyst!” He shouts.

I turn, and run to my hole, which is then blocked off by rubble. 

 

I don’t look up as Pearl shoves the rocks blocking the entrance away. I don’t acknowledge her as she carefully sits next to me. Her sitting pristinely, perfectly like the Pearl she is, yet unlike the Pearl she should be because she’s independent. An Amethyst is supposed to be big, bulky, strong. But I’m none of those things. I’m not even a little of what I should be like.

“I’m sorry, Amethyst. I didn’t know you still cared about this place.” she said quietly.

“Hoo, HOOO. YEAH. I TOTALLY DON’T CARE ABOUT WHERE I WAS MADE, AT ALL.” I snap, tears spilling from my eyes, and me hating it.

“Oh, Amethyst, I didn’t think. I-I’m sorry, I never meant to make you think you’re the same as the place you were made.” She says, soothingly.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” I growl

“That you’re the only good thing that came out of this place. I thought you took pride in that.” 

I had no words to describe the emotion I was feeling, nor what she had just said. She slowly scooted out of my hole, and held a hand out for me to take. I hesitantly take it, my heart thundering so loudly I’m sure she can feel it through our connected hand.

We both stand, a few feet from the hole, and I swear my emotions are like some kinda hormonal takeover, because suddenly I’m hugging her so tight and crying so hard, and it just clicks. Her arms wrap around my big waist, and we clutch to each other for a few more seconds.

~~~

As we walk back in, Garnet is leaning against the counter, her face as apathetic as ever.

“Amethyst, come with me.” She said.

“Okay.” I said.

I said some stupid shit.

She had taken me to her room, and had sat me down, and said I need to tell her what was wrong, so I did. I had, at some point, turned my back to her. I was surprised when I felt her arms wrap around me from behind.

“You’re perfect the way you are Amethyst.” She had told me.

“We all love you.” She had said.

“We wouldn’t be the same without you.” She had promised.

She had said some pretty nice shit.

Eventually, I got up, pushed her hands away telling her I was fine, and walked out of her room.

~~~

As I entered my room after eating some of the fridge, literally, we need a new one now, I found myself drawn to one spot in particular. I sat next to what appeared to be a plush fox. Foxes are supposedly furry, so I shapeshifted into what I thought a real one would look like. I exited my room, and pounced on Steven.

“HEYYYYY STE-MANNNNN~!” I howl as I land on him. 

“w-HAT.” Steven gasps as I knock him over on his bed. 

“Gah ha ha ha. I gotchu ‘lil man.” I purr, shapeshifting into my usual little cat forme.

“Oh uh, guess you did.” He replied, looking away.

“What?” I ask, confused, shaping back.

“What are you not telling me?” I demand.

“Oh, well, Pearl and Garnet went off on a mission, and they - they said ‘don’t let her leave because she needs to recover.’” He rushes out to the point where I barely understand.

“W-What? Where’d they go? I need to go too, Steven, I’m still part of the team.” I reply, walking quickly to the warp pad. 

He hangs his head in defeat as he tells me they went to the Kindergarten.

“Fuuuuuck….”

~~~

I sneak ‘round stealthily, and find my way to the area I thought they’d be in. But they weren’t there? I look ‘round my hole, looking for some type of sealant, but nothing is there. I call out, loudly, but nothing responds.

I rush around quickly, then I hear two quiet voices. I find my way to an injector that’s upturned. There’s a hole, in the ground. I crawl down slowly, then I see them both, poofing random hand-feet things. Garnet looks real jacked up, and it’s surprising.

I hide as a shapeshifted bug in the corner and watch.

“Garnet, we’ve almost got them all. I’m so sorry I let Peridot get away.” She says, really upset from her voice.

“It’s fine.” Garnet replies, her voice is shaken too. If it shook Garnet, it must be somethin’ real bad. 

So it had to do with Peridot… The whole Lapis and Peridot thing? And Jasper, technically.

“Well, at least I have a way of tracking her now. We just need to go back home rest, then go to the broken warpad for home, since that’s the obvious choice she’d make.” Pearl says, intelligently. Smartass.

“Let’s go before Amethyst notices we’re gone.” she adds, turning to walk straight into me, as I shapeshift behind her with a neutral expression.

“A-Amethyst! Uh, what are you doing?” she gasps as it takes her a second to register I’m actually here.

“Wondering why I wasn’t invited? C’mon, y’all are havin’ some huge fun fightin’ party and you don’t invite the-” I shapeshift into purple puma. “The Purple Puma?” I growl with an easy smirk.

“No time for jokes, Amethyst.” Garnet says, pushing past both of us. 

I shape back immediately. She’s never been this upset, not including the time Steven accidentally slapped her, that is. Pearl simply nods, and follows her. I stand there, hurt bubbling in me, and spilling over the rim as it splashes around my feet in the form of pain and confusion.

~~~

As I get back way later, I see them talking on the couch, engrossed in some conversation I’m not a part of. Why would I be? I’m just the filler member. I walk past them, and let my foot land on the creaky floorboard as I pass by to let them know I’m back. Pearl shushes me, then returns to the conversation. I feel an aggravated laugh erupt out of me, and I turn to face them.

“Is it ignore Amethyst day? I’d really like to join y’all, but it seems I’m the only Amethyst ‘round here, huh? Would it be better if we had more of ‘em ‘round? Perhaps two or three real tall, and real strong ones?” I snap at the two of them.

This gets their attention.

“Stop thinking everything is about you Amethyst. We’ve already told you we don’t think of you like that. And if you’d stop acting so childish, maybe we would include you in our serious discussion. But I doubt you can be serious for more than 5 seconds!” She snaps right back.

“Well fuck you! Just ‘cause I’m not as prissy and perfect as you, I must be some fuckin’ child to be disregarded, and disrespected!” I snap, my voice coming to a very high volume.

“Amethyst.” Garnet says. 

She beckons me over, and I go slowly, like a scolded puppy. She raises her hand, and I flinch, expecting her to slap me. Instead, her hand rests on my shoulder, rubbing in quick comforting circles.

“Amethyst, we’re sorry, we’re just really stressed right now. We had to deal with gem shards force- fused together, and we’re just trying to figure everything out right now. If you want to join us, you can, Pearl is just as stressed as I am right now, she’s just better at showing it.” She says to me, her voice rhythmetic and calm. I nod dumbly, then sit next to her.

I mumble an ‘I’m sorry’ to Pearl, and she returns one as soon as mine comes out. 

I can tell they’re dumbing down everything they say enough for me to understand it. But the gist, is I go first, and I’m given thirty minutes to fight, or talk with her. Then they come rushin’ in with weapons at the ready. If I’m getting beat (Pearl suggested this.) I scream the word ‘Made’, and they’ll come in early. I chose the word, they didn’t like it much. But basically, in this plan, I’m the bait. Whatever.

They look at me, I assume Garnet is, her visor is obscuring my view of her eyes, and with a nod I say, “I’m down, if pizza is right after.”  
Pearl’s smile is wide when she says, “Of course, Amethyst.”

~~~

We arrive, and as planned, I go ahead to the site. Steven had come with, so he’s with with the others, but I run on ahead. I turn corner quietly, then, I see her. She’s bent down messin’ with the broken Warp and I’m about ten steps behind her. Niiice. I phase my whip as quietly as possible, and I gasp as she turns as it finishes phasing. She shoots me hard in the chest with her whatever arm.

“Shit!” I gasp, sliding back, hard on my ass, and hitting a pillar with my back.

“What are you doing here? Why won’t you clods leave me alone!” She angrily sighs.

“Guess we’re just your problem, huh?” I respond, shakily getting to my feet. 

I stumble back in sheer pain as she fires another shot. I lay, winded on my back as she approaches me.

“Are you alone?” she asks.

“Obviously.” I respond.

I focus all my energy on a whip that will take about 1 second to phase, and 1 second to slash at her.

“Peridot, c’mere.” I say.

“Why?” She asks.

“I have a tool to fix that stupid warp you’re obsessed with.” 

She scurries over excitedly, and I slash out at her with my whip.

“Nyah!” She gasps as it wraps tight ‘round her torso.

I smirk, and as I prepare to throw her up, then slam her down, her little finger things connect with the whip.

“FUCK!” I screech as electricity coursed through my body.

“MADE, MADE, MADE PEARL MADE!” I start screaming, then I’m not doing anything. I’m falling to the ground, and I think I land face first. My nose hits the ground, so I landed face first I think. I also think I hear talking, but I’m not sure. Suddenly I’m in arms, but I can’t open my eyes, and I feel my legs swinging, and I want to walk.

“Luhh....” I moan.

I feel someone put a finger on my lips, so I bite their hand.

I hear laughing I think. Then I hear nothing at all.

~~~


	2. Peridork

I wake up groggily on my bed, my body a little achy. I get up, and shove through the piles of garbage to my door, my room feels cramped right now. As I exit, Pearl and Garnet look up at me, relief in their faces. Pearl rushes up to me and says how worried she was, and how I was almost poofed. She lifts up a finger that’s slightly swollen, and she says I bit her finger. I said I bet it hurt like hell.

Garnet gestures to the table, and there’s a pizza box sitting there, just for me she said.

I rush over, and start shoving some pizza in my mouth, feels good man.

“FINALLY, FREEEEEE!!” A voice screams, rushing from the rooms.

We all turn to see a guilty Steven, and a frozen Peridot, taking in her surroundings.

She shifts her eye contact between us three, then shouts while pointing frantically at our ceiling, “LOOK, ANOTHER PLANET TO BETRAY!”

We all phase our weapons, and I shove the rest of the pizza box in my mouth. That’s good man.

“Get her!” Garnet commands.

She dashes to the door, but Pearl and Garnet block her. I guess her next move, and I sit comfortably at the top of the stairs, the ones she ran up, like I thought.

“Heyyy.~” I purr seductively. Her face of pure shock and terror is golden. This little shit beat my ass. I’m gonna get her back for that.

I don’t miss the blush on her cheeks, as she dashes to the rail, jumps over and onto the couch, then face plants.

“Pfffff.” I sneer as she takes a second to get up.  
She then runs into the bathroom. We all run to the door, and it slams in my face. Figures.

“Peridot, come out right now!” Garnet growls through the door.

“No!” she replies.

We hear mumbling, and some stuff bumping around.

“Should we tell her that’s the bathroom?” Pearl asks me.

“She’ll figure it out.” I respond.

We all wait out there, while Steven begs us to try talking to her.

We hear a toilet flush.

“If you’re tryna flush yourself down the toilet, it won’t work, Peridot. Believe me, I’ve tried.” I mutter through the door, remembering the time. It actually sucked because it made my hair smell like shit.

“Peridot, we just want to talk to you.” Garnet says calmly.

“Well I don’t want to talk to you, you filthy war machine!” Is her short response

“Let’s kick her ass.” Garnet says.

“Waittt!” Steven begs in front of us.

“Please don’t hurt her, she has information on something called ‘The Cluster’.” He continues.

“The cluster?” Pearl asks.

"Yeah. It made her really afraid, so it has to be something important." he replies quickly.

“Well, tell us when we get back, we have to go." Pearl responds, walking to the warp.

"Amethyst, stay with Steven and Peridot, don’t let her get away. Get it made, Amethyst.” Garnet says.

Her hinting at what happened gets my blood boiling, and I know that was her intent. She doesn’t want me to think I’m getting left behind because they don’t want me with them. She knows I’ll be the most passionate on keeping her here.

“We’ll be back before tomorrow.” Pearl says.

A nod from Garnet confirms this.

“Be careful.” Pearl says.

“I love you both.” Garnet says to the two of us.

Then they’re gone.

~~~

“Ughhhh Stevennnnn.” I whine, shoving an orange into my mouth and wincing at the flavour.

“What?” he asks, turning to look at me from his spot outside the bathroom door.

“Leave her be, she won’t come out if you’re sittin’ right there.”

“I don’t think she’s coming out at all.”

“I wouldn’t neither if I was in her spot. I’ll beat her ass if she does.” I respond curtly, ending the conversation because I didn’t like where it was going.

“Mhm…” He says.

“That’s not what happened at the warp pad!” Peridot exclaimed from the bathroom.

I got up, and walked to the door.

“Wanna come out here and say that?” I snarl through the door.

“Make me, runt!” She responds indignantly. 

“Amethyst, please! Just let her be.” Steven begs, grabbing one of my hands in both of his.

I storm to the couch, and sit there, clenching and unclenching my fist.

I hear Steven and Peridot whispering through the door, and I snort in annoyance. 

I also hear thunder, loud and clear, and I hear Steven coming to sit next to me.

“Peridot said-” He’s interrupted by a scared shitless Peridot running toward us.

“IT’S HAPPENING. THE CLUSTER IS EMERGING.” she screams, running into my arms,and not Steven's, even though I'm more likely to throw her ass out the window. (I bet it's because I’m bigger and bulkier than Steven.)

My eyes are widened in surprise as she clutches to my chest, grabbing my tank in two small fists, her head shoved against my gem. Her gem is on my gem. Holy. 

I awkwardly raise my hand to her hair, and rub my fingers through it.

“Hey, uh, Peridot it’s just thunder.” I say.

“What?” She asks, looking up at me.

Steven butts in quickly.

“It’s just the sky making loud noises while it rains. Look outside, see the water falling?” He asks, pointing.

Her head turns, and she sees it, her eyes are wide with shock.

“It-it appears water is indeed falling…” she murmurs. 

She jumps out of my arms and runs to the door. 

She turns in surprise as Steven reaches over her shoulder and opens it.

“C’mon!” He says excitedly, running past her and outside, playing in the water and mud.

She walks out, and stands on the porch as the rain runs down her face, and arms.

I lean on the wall with crossed arms and watch. I haven’t kicked her ass yet.

~~~

“Steven, Amethyst, we’re home!” Garnet and Pearl say as they get back.

“Yeah, whatever.” I say, going to sit on the couch.

“Peridot has something she’d like to tell you.” Steven says, sitting at my feet.

Peridot walks out of the bathroom, and motions for them to sit down.

“The cluster is a gem shard fusion of many gems, and it lays dormant under the earth, at it’s core. My mission was to see how it’s doing, and to see if it will come out at the time estimated. The cluster will destroy this world when it emerges, and everything on the planet Earth with die. It will literally drain the resources as the Prime Kindergarten once did, but at a much more destructive degree.” She says in a cool calculating tone.

Pearl loses her shit.

Garnet stares. 

I legit get up and leave the room, and I sit on the porch.

Of course Homeworld is still fucking with us. Of course they put an even worse 'me' in the earth to kill it. Of fucking course. Why can’t they just leave us alone??

“Amethyst?” I turn and see Garnet.

“Hm.”

“Are you okay?”

“I don’t know. I’ve gotten that question a lot lately, and it seems every time my answer is the damn same.” I snap.

I regret that immediately. It isn’t Garnet's fault I’m being weird right now.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to snap at you. I’ve just been feelin’ real weird lately, you know?” I apologize with my head down.

“Yeah, I understand.” She says.

Garnet sits next to me, and I lean my head on her side, and her arms wrap around my waist.

“I’m tired Garnet.” I say.

“In more ways than one I’m sure.” she says.

We sit like that for a while, until I fall asleep with my head in her lap.

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. As said previously, I will include stuff from the cartoon, but I'll also include my own twist. I do enjoy writing, and I'll try my best to upload chapters as often as possible.~


	3. Amedot?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally gonna do some Amedot :D

When I wake up, I’m laid out on the couch, tucked in with a blanket.

“Guys??” I gasp out fearfully.

Last time I woke up like this, they had left me to go on a mission. I don’t like being left behind. I don't like not knowing whats happening. I don't like feeling like they're better off without me.

“Don’t worry.” I hear an unfamiliar voice say.

“I have been studying you while you energize, and I’m quite surprised at how much your body relaxes. For an Amethyst, that’s very impressive.”

“GAH.” I jump off the couch, and over the table to face this unseen foe.

“What are you doing?” Peridot says, standing up.

“Uh, Peridot?” I stutter, my eyes landing on the gem my size in front of me.

“What? Why did you move so quickly? Is there someone else here? Might I add that, that is also impressive for an Amethyst.”

“Stop analyzing me! I’m not even like all the other Amethysts!”

“Oh, I noticed. You’re overcooked. Kekeke.”

I narrowed my eyes.

“What's that supposed to mean?”

"You stayed in the ground too long."

I held my tongue. I had no time for a fight with her right now, I need to know where the others are.

"Where is everyone else?"

“They’re in their respective dimensions.”

“Dimensions?” I ask confused.

She points to the door.

“Yes.”

I stifle a smirk then tell her, “That’s a door.” 

“Door? What is a ‘door’?”

I open my door and step inside. 

“This is a door, now come with me because if I leave you unsupervised I’m sure I’ll get in trouble.”

“I cannot. They applied a gravity enforcer to my gravity connector.”

“What?”

She pointed at her foot. One of my whips was keeping her tied to the table by her foot.

“You mean your foot?”

“Whats a foot?”

I literally burst out laughing at that.

“Ooo, ooo that's gold Peridot! What’s this?” I point to my eye.

“A looking sphere.” 

“What’s this?” I ask, a finger on my nose.

“Scent detector.” She says, getting mad.

“And this?” I ask laughing, a hand on my ass.

“THATS YOUR BUTT.” She screams.

“Ahahaha.~” I find myself laughing comfortably.

“Alright, alright.” I say, jumping off the ground, and walking casually over to her.

I put my face inches from hers, and with a sultry tone, I said,

“Try anything and I won’t hesitate to poof you again.”

"I... Uh... Okay?" She asked, confused about the meaning of the words due to the way I said it.

I let my whip phase away, and I motioned her forward.

"Are you comin' or not?"

"Yes, yes. I am 'comin' to your dimension with you... NOT. I don't know what you'll due to me in there!" She exclaimed pointing to my room.

"Your torture chamber for information is unneeded! Unnecessary!" She continued, her eyes open real wide, and her face lookin' like she's 'bout to cry.

"Torture chamber? This is a banjo." I say, picking up the small thing on the top of the pile next to me.

"Is it a weapon?"

"You could say that. A weapon for yo ears anyway." I said, clickin' my tongue after finishing the sentence.

"Then why are you pointing it at me?!? I've been cooperating with you, you... Crystal Clods!"

I sighed, loudly.

"Peridot, just get the hell in here." I say, reaching forward for her hand, and pulling her into my room.

She is really light. I mean really fucking light. 'Cause the next thing I know, she's stumbling into me, and we roll a little into my room.

"Bwahaha!" I guffaw loudly. She's really short and light without those weapons on her arms and legs. She's completely vulnerable. I could beat her into the ground right now if I wanted! I'm not sure why I find this funny, but I do. 

"What is so funny??" she growls, dusting herself off.

"Ahhh, nothin' P-dot." I purr, lounging on the ground for a little longer.

"Well, what did you intend to show me in this 'room' of yours?" She asked, looking around.

"Well, follow me. I'll give ya the tour, or my name isn't Tourathyst." I say, cracking a really lame fuckin' pun. She laughs anyway though.

"That was a nice choice of words, Funethyst!" She shoots back. 

I stifle a sneer at her lame pun, and instead laugh lightly.

As I show her around my room of 'organized chaos' she occasionally asks what something is. I'm basically like her teacher at this point, because occasionally is a huge understatement. Every other object she sees, she asks about it.

"What is this?" She asks, holding up a baseball.

"That's a ball that humans hit with a bat, that other thing I showed you earlier, in order to make it go real far for entertainment purposes." I respond, trying to sound intelligent like Pearl would.

"Humans are fairly good at wasting their time. I'm still confused as to why you clods would want to save an insignificant race like them." She responds disdainfully.

I stop walking, and she bumps into me and falls on her ass.

"Listen up, Peridot. If you're gonna be here with us, you better learn how to hold your tongue if it's stupid shit like that. I'm the most easygoin' of us CGs, and if you say shit like that 'n fronta Pearl, Garnet, or Steven, they'll be real pissed at you, feel me? Humans needed protecting,and we were there to do the protectin'. No one deserves to be wiped out 'cause they're in the way. No one deserves no chance to live. And if you keep dissin' 'em like that, I'll literally fuckin' tape yer mouth shut." I rush out, anger literally taking over my mouth.

She sits there and registers what I said.

"I understand." She says, getting up and heading to the water I had showed her earlier.

"This leads to Pearl's room?" She asked for confirmation.

"Yeah." I respond curtly.

She picked up a sword a few piles away, and hurled it up the water. It came back down. She kicked it, then stomped back to me.

"Stupid muddy ruddy stick made of-" She literally was so caught up in what she was saying, that she ran head first into me. 

I fell on my back, and she lay on my chest. She pulled her head up, and looked directly into my eyes.

"Uh.." I mutter, her eyes as big as mine, and I know mine are big because I'm reflected in her gem.

"Oh, uh!" She jumps off me quickly, and I wince as she elbows my boob on her way out.

"Aha, Peridot, you fuckin' stabbed my boob you dork." I say lightly, tryna erase some tension.

"What is a 'boob'?" She responds, her face dark green, her entire face is caught up in a blush.

I don't respond. I reach forward and lay a hand on her cheek. It's hot to the touch. I slowly trace my hand up her face to her forehead.

"I think you've got a fever P-dot." I say. I didn't think gems could get sick.

Her hands go to my waist, and I look back into her eyes, questioning.

"When I spoke to the fusion, they said that if you feel a connection, you are to place your hands on the others hips and dance. The fusion told me that hips are where the 'pants' start." 

I looked at her. Was she tryna fuse with me?

"Uh, Peridot, let's go. Pearl'll know how to fix you, aha." I giggle, pickin' her up and carrying her to my door. 

It's cute how she's like an innocent puppy that still needs teaching, even if she did have those homeworld moments. I need to remember she's from homeworld, I should be more patient with her.

As my door opens, Lion has his face directly in Peridots, which, to say the least, gave her a near panic attack.

I frantically stumble back, and Lion starts licking her face, and mine, and I start laughing, I think she might be screaming.

"DON'T LET IT EAT ME, AMETHYST HELP HELP HELP!" She's screaming, muffled by the thick mane of pink fur in her face. 

I shapeshift my arm into a big brick, and use it to push Lion back.

"Ahaha, that's just Lion. It's Steven's pet." I say, wipin 'the goo off my face.

She looks like she just almost drowned, she technically did, in his fur.

"T-That thing is tame?" She asks in surprise.

"Mhm, come on-" I run into Pearl, or rather, I push peridot into Pearl who is currently frowning with arms crossed.

"What is that Pearl doing, standing there? She is in our way." Peridot says, confused.

Fuck. I forgot about the Pearl prejudice.

"That Pearl?" Pearl asks, outraged.

Wooboy.

"Yes, you dumb clod. Why are you standing there? Go get the fusion." Peridot continued.

"For your information, I'm not a slave a little midget like you can boss around, and second, if you want Garnet, that is her name, you can get your feet on the ground and get her." Pearl growled.

"You've got a feisty one." Peridot said turning to me.\

"Feisty? I swear I'll show you feisty if you say something dumb like that again."

"What's up?" Garnet says, strolling in at the right time.

"Ah, fusion, Amethyst needed you." Peridot responded for me.

"Why are you holding her?" 

"OH!" I gasp, dropping her on the ground.

"Umphf!" She grunts as she lands on her face.

"I think she's sick. She's real hot to the touch, and last time I checked, that was what humans called a 'fever' right?"

Garnet looked perplexed. She reached down, and placed a hand on Peridot's head.

"She is of normal temperature for a gem of her kind." Garnet said pulling her hand away.

"You worrying about her is concerning, considering she's technically a prisoner.." Pearl whispers in my ear.

I flush in embarrassment, and with a growl, I say "Whatever."

I turn around, and walk briskly back into my room, and let my door shut behind me. So what if I was nice? So what if I wanted to make sure our guest is okay?

But she's not supposed to be a guest, she's supposed to be a prisoner. Shit, my head is weird as hell. I walk back over to the banjo, and sit on the ground while strumming the strings mindlessly. I like music, and it certainly is a weapon. Not just for the ears, but for the soul too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to include that scene where Peridot names things, I think that scene is cute as hell! xD


	4. Infected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did my own thing for one chapter, meaning I made something that doesn't relate to the cartoon at all :D I'll do this more often if it works out.~

I was eating garbage in my room when Pearl decided to come in uninvited.

"Amethyst, we need to talk. Please come on." she said quickly.

"Oh, of course, I'll follow you." I responded politely, to show how impolite she was being right now.

As we were walking out, she stopped suddenly, and I crashed right into her back. Her being the fragile thing she is, she fell straight forward, and Garnet stopped her fall.

"Amethyst, please be more careful." Garnet basically snapped.

“Yeah, yeah, I gotchu, I meant no harm anyway.” I replied, a near snap myself.

Garnet frowned, and then pushed past us and into her room.

Pearl looked over her shoulder, then turned back to me.

“Well uh, let’s pretend that didn’t happen. But anyway, we had Peridot tell us more info while you were in there. Sorry if we hurt your feelings, but she isn’t a guest. She’d rat us out the second she got free if she was treated as a guest. But you and her need to go to the Kindergarten to get an injector drill. We need one to get to the cluster.”

“Alright. Can me and Steven go alone?” I asked, looking at my feet.

“Oh, of course. I think he’s still out with Connie, though. Wait for him to get back, and then go.”

“Okay.”

I walked out onto the porch and looked over the railing. The sun looked like a purple and pink swirl with orange thrown in. I huffed sadly, then jumped up onto the railing. I stood up, then jumped onto the roof. I sat on the edge, and kicked my legs impatiently. Steven liked to say he and Connie were just friends, but it was clear to everyone that they were something more. She hated that she’s the only one in the group to never experience the feeling of what humans call ‘love’. Pearl had Rose, though that had ended badly. Garnet was Ruby and Sapphire’s love. And Steven had Connie. She was left with no one. She hated it. She was alone, even while surrounded by her friends. She was isolated within them, and that was like back before she had even joined them.

“Hey, Amethyst, what are you doing up there?” Steven asked from below.

“Oh, welcome back Stevo. How was your day with Connie?”

“It was fun, though we were at the library most of the time. She showed me several books she liked, and I must admit, I liked some of them too.”

“Good to hear. But us two gotta go on a field trip. We gotta go to the Kindergarten to get an injector drill.”

“Oh, I know about that. Wasn’t you and Peridot going?”

“Nah, I want us two to get some bondin’ time.” I reply, jumping down onto the porch again.

“Hey! Be careful Amethyst.”

“I’m a quartz, we’re a strong, rowdy bunch, us two.” I reply with a wink.

“Aha, I guess we are. Let’s go, before it gets too late. I want to play some Lonely Blade when I get back.”

“I gotchu lil man.”

~

We get to the site, then pick out the strongest lookin’ injector to slice up.

“Ste-man, this one look okay?”

“Yeah, how are we gonna get it off?”

“Steven, forme your shield, and see if you can slice it off.”

He nods, then quickly does what I asked. His shield slides right off, and thunks to the ground after rolling several feet away. He tries again, making a smaller, more sharp shield.

“Smart Stevo.” I commented as he concentrated on a certain spot to hit.

He made a small slice through metal, but it had the same result as the first one.

“Amethyst, I can’t do it. Try one of your whips.”

I felt nervous sweat break out on my forehead. If I couldn’t do it, I’d look like a fool in front of Steven.

“Uh, sure.”

I formed a whip, and hoped to hell and back that it would be sharp enough.

I brought it down hard at the base of the injector, and halfway through, it snapped back out and hit me in the face.

“Ow!”

“Amethyst! Are you okay? Come here!” Steven shouted, rushing toward me.

I cursed quietly as I turned to face him.

“Nah Stevo, I’m fine.”

He looked at me skeptically, but nodded anyway.

I pulled my whip up to examine it, and it was coated in rust and dust from going through that injector.

“Ha, gross.” I said, phasing a new one.

It took me once more after that to loosen the injector enough to pull it down.

“Alright, Stevo. You want the honours?” 

He shrugged, and walked up to the drill and bubbled it. When he sent it on its way with a tap, he turned back to look at me.

“Amethyst, please. Let me just,”

“No, Steven.” I replied. 

He pointed to a little above his cheekbone, and told me to feel there.

I rolled my eyes, but lifted my hand as asked.

I knew my eyes widened as I felt the long gash just under my left eye, and all the way down to a little under my mouth. Dried blood coated it and it was crusty and ridged. 

“Steven, I didn’t even feel the blood.”

“It didn’t run down your face. It came out, then crusted over. It looks gross. Can I please just..?”

“No!” I snapped, turning away. I already looked stupid to him, fighting with Pearl, crying in front of him, then needing to swing at the drill more than once to knock it down. I don’t need his help. I’m perfectly fine without him. I am a strong quartz soldier.

“Sorry, sorry, dude. Just nah, I’ll be fine. Fino. I’m a gem, us gems don’t deter easily from the calls of an easy mission. C’mon, let’s go show this big bad boi to Pearl.” 

“Okay, but if you need me to, I can easily just heal ya up right quick. Okay?”

“Yeah. Yes, yep. I gotchu lil man.” 

He giggled, then led me to the warp pad. I pressed a finger on it, and barely held back the sharp gasp that attempted to escape from my lips. This little cut hurt like a mofo.

“Hey, uh, Stevo? Can I take back that raincheck and shred it? This little shit is bothering my jaw a little. Kinda uncomfortable.”

“Yes, of course. I’d love to.” He replied, relieved. 

He beckoned me to him, and with an eyeroll, I stood right in front of him. He basically gave me a really sloppy kiss. I groaned in delight as I felt the wound slowly fade, and be replaced with the sweet sensation of the healing saliva. And the gross sensation of it sliding down my face like a mucus filled tear.

I wiped it off, and shot Steven one of my grins. He returned one of his own.

~

When we got back, Pearl was very pleased, and she and Peridot started working on the drill.

“Ew! Amethyst, what’s on your face?” Peridot said, as she went past my spot leaning on the inside of the barn to get some random whatevers.

“Ew? You mean my highly attractive lips? I’ve been told they look lusciously bite-able.” I respond, sultry.

“No you clod, you have a big red mark on your cheek and it’s all rigid and stuff!” 

“Haha, what?”

Peridot walked up to me, and place one green finger inches from my jaw, a little near the middle of the left side of my face.

“Right here.”

I lifted a hand to my cheek, and my blood ran cold as I felt my cheek. The skin was irritated, and swollen. There were lumpy spots that felt hot to the touch, and it was a very large contrast to the skin right under the spot.

To say the least, I started freaking out.

“GARNET?! PEARL?!” I scream, shoving past Peridot to try to find one of them.

“Oh, Amethyst, no need to yell s-” When she turned the corner and saw my face, her eyes widened, and a silent scream escaped her lips.

“What? What? Whut?” I gasped shakily.

“Y-Your face…”

I reached up, and fear bubbled in me as I felt that the spot had grown larger, and was now moving to my lips, nose, and left eye.

“Pearl please, I don’t know what’s happening. Get Garnet, please.” I was begging now, moving closer to her.

To my surprise, she phased her spear, and she called for Garnet.

“What are you doing? I’m not the enemy!” I gasped, watching as Garnet came, and her small gasp did not go unnoticed.

“Amethyst… What did you do?” she asked, her voice shaking slightly.

“I-I don’t know! I don’t understand what’s happenin’!” I was moving toward them again, and this time, Garnet phased her knuckle gloves.

“I-I-Please! Why are you guys so angry looking?” I was starting to tear up now. I could see Peridot watching the scene unfold from the barn, and for some reason this made me really pissed.

I felt my mouth fill with saliva, and I couldn’t talk, so instead I phased my whip; which was an odd type of orange, with large blue spikes erupting from it. Whatever.

As I charged forward, I felt a spear pierce my hide, and I gasped and turned around. Pearl’s long spear was stuck in my, uh, hips? Though it seems I was longer? What? My body had yellow and orange splotches, and small spikes erupting like volcanoes. I snarled, and ripped it out. How dare she friendly fire?

I pounced at her, and felt the breath literally punched out of me as Garnet’s fists connected with my chest.

“Hah!” I puffed, getting up, on four legs.

I howled, and charged again. I felt no pain as the spear impaled my head.

 

~~~


	5. Possibility

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like, turned completely away from the cartoon xD

It was kinda like I was in a cotton candy world. Everything is kinda just floaty. Really weird now that I think about it. No patterns, or colours, or anything honestly. It was just grey wisps of what could possibly be clouds. I got up, and winced as I felt splotchy flaking parts of my body ache the second I moved. My gem had a small crack in it, and it had a red stain right in the crack. Shiiiiiiiit. That does NOT look good. 

I tapped it lightly, and winced. It was painful as fuck. I slumped back down onto my butt, then lay down on the soft cushion-y ground. As I looked up, some clouds turned a soft lavender colour, then some turned a soft red. I continued watching, and the lavender was being swallowed by the red. Every time a red cloud came into contact with a lavender one, it was swallowed up and the red cloud became more vibrant. 

I got up, shakily, and swatted at a red cloud. When it touched my skin, it burned. I burned, and my skin was blistering and red.

I jumped back, and screamed as the red crawled up my arm. Blistering red and orange and yellow touched purple skin previously smooth. I howled in pain as I was left to my own devices inside myself.

~

(Pearl’s P.O.V.)

I panted heavily. Amethyst’s gem lay on the ground, small and insignificant looking against the sandy ground. Peridot was gaping from the door, and Garnet turned with a grimace on her face. I walked up to it, and picked it up with two hands. It was cold, and it had a large crack down the middle. It was deep, and nearly reached from one side to the next. It had red in the crack, and it honestly looked painful. I rubbed it with my thumb, and sighed. How had she gotten this, this disease? She hadn’t been fighting corrupted gems in a while. She tried to think back to where it had started, and she recalled it being on her left cheek. Corruption worked VERY fast from what she’d seen from the war. So it was probably today that this had happened. 

“Steven?” She asked, walking in the house. She was cradling the gem as if any one motion would shatter it. 

“Pearl? What is it?” He asked, his eyes landing quickly on the gem in her hands.

“W-What happened to Amethyst?” He asked quietly, walking up to Pearl and looking at it.

“Corruption. Do you know anything that could have made her so? It happened today, and you were with her most of the day. The injection site is her left cheek, if that helps.”

His eyes widened, and I saw him choke back tears.

“A-At the Kindergarten, she had used her whip to slice the drill off, and it whipped back and hit her in the face. Do you think the drill has corruption on it or something? I don’t know how corruption works!” He was sobbing now.

“Steven, calm down. You can heal her, but first we’ve got to find out how she got it so it doesn’t happen to anyone else. I-” Suddenly, Amethyst’s gem floated up and started reforming.

“Oh god! I forgot to bubble it!” In her panic, she hadn’t bubbled the gem, so it was able to reform.

It slowly took the shape of Amethyst, then it glitched, and it spreaded out to form something that resembled a large cat, with spikes all over its body. It had two tails, like Amethyst’s whip, and narrowed red eyes that had no pupils. It roared, in what sounded like agony, and pounced at Pearl. 

She dodged easily, and faced it, yelling at Steven to bubble himself.

He did, and she phased her Spear. The cat fought like Amethyst did, impulsively and with little to no thinking. She could fight it. She was caught off guard when one second it was in front of her, the next it was on her, shoving her to the floor and snapping its teeth to her neck. She held up her spear, and held the cat back with it. It’s tail was whipping her thighs, and she was doing her best to not submit to the pain. She let her spear grow flexible, and it wrapped around the cat’s muzzle. 

She easily formed another, and ended it with a jab to the chest. 

The cat shrieked, a full blood curdling wail, and it sounded like Amethyst. It sounded like Amethyst screaming in pain, and in confusion. She ground her teeth as it finally poofed again. 

She got up, wincing, and bubbled the gem. Her eyes widened in horror as she seen a whole piece of it chipped off. Her spear must have done that. She looked around frantically, and found the little piece laying on the carpet. I picked it up, and quickly put it in with the rest. Steven had wide eyes, with an open mouth. He looked terrified.

He rushed forward, and took the bubble. He unbubbled it, and licked it quickly. The two pieces fused back together, and slowly the crack started to close. But the red remained inside. 

We decided to see what she would look like. 

The gem slowly floated up again, and this time, it formed a smaller cat. It’s tail had the whips, and the spikes were way smaller, they were orange and red, their tips blue. Her eyes were no longer red, rather, they were a soft purple, and they held pain and fear.

“Amethyst?” I asked. She looked up at me, and it was like she was being stabbed over and over. She whimpered, then poofed. 

~

(Amethyst’s P.O.V.)

I remember making eye contact with Pearl before simply not being able to put up with the pain of having an actual forme. In here, it was a constant ache, out there it was a sear that I felt everywhere. I’m not sure what hideous forme I’ve taken on, but I know it’s small. A runt. Like me. Of course my corruption is as fucked up as I am. Why wouldn’t it be?

My cracked gem was no longer cracked, but the corruption was still settled deep within it. My gem’s sparkling surface was dull, and it was red with a tinge of purple. It’s gotten worse. I don’t understand how I got this. I hadn’t even seen a corrupted gem in a good week. If it’s working this fast, it would have been a recent pick up of this hell in a handbasket. 

It must be from that cut I got from my whip. Maybe the corruption had blown in? No, that’d be too convenient to be possible. Maybe from the grime on my whip from the injector? But why would it have traces of corruption in it? I don’t understand how that’d be possible.

I rubbed my cheek, and shuddered. How do you cure corruption? There is no cure. Rose could probably do it, but we only have Steven. He has a hand-me-down of her incredible powers. His are like, second best to hers.

Maybe we could go to Rose’s fountain again? But that alone won’t be enough… Maybe mix it with Steven’s power? Steven’s power and Rose’s together? I’m not sure. 

I shuddered as I felt it seep deeper into me. It felt like someone was invading my body, and they were in the driver's seat while I rode in the back. 

I had to give this idea to Pearl. But that meant it has to be soon before I forget. Because it’s easy to forget stuff in this puff hell.

I’d have to send some type of sign. Could I make my gem shine or some shit? I need to be unbubbled to reform, and I know I’m bubbled right now because the wherever I am is a tepid temperature. 

I sighed, then concentrated. Here I go.

~~~

**Author's Note:**

> This will be based off the cartoon at some parts, but I'll also change it as I see fit. It will have some similar quotes to the cartoon as well, but I'll try to switch it up as much as possible. Thank you for reading!~


End file.
